


Pale Substitute

by icarus_chained



Category: Brimstone
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are each other's pale substitutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Substitute

There is a type of loneliness that comes when all you desire is right there in front of you, and beyond your reach. Everything you once knew, everything you once loved, everything you _still_ love, forever beyond your reach.

It's called Hell, you know. That's where people get it wrong. Hell isn't just a place, though of course it's that too. I should know. But Hell is something you can carry inside you. Hell is the loneliness that seeps into your soul, that taints everything you know and do. Hell ... Hell is a living thing, and like every living thing, it grows, it feeds, it yearns. Hell is a loneliness that craves something to fill itself. And he's its embodiment.

It was a quip, at the time. Bet it hurts, to have been run out of Heaven. Bet it still hurts. Yeah. Bet it does.

But there's more to Hell than the loneliness alone. More than just the feeling, there's the knowledge that it will never leave. It will never be fixed. Rosalyn ... like he says, you'd think I'd have gotten it by now. And for him? Who did he love, so long ago? Who does he yearn for, what presence fills his mind, waiting just out of reach, forever?

You know, I think I'm a pale substitute, for Him. Just a little bit. And he's no Rosalyn, either. But in Hell, you take what you can get. And we're all each other has.

Ain't that just pathetic?


End file.
